dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DarkSydePhil vs Wario
DarkSydePhil vs Wario is another DBX from Pikells. Description DSP Gaming vs Mario Bros! These two mustached, obese and ugly characters that are hated by everyone face off! Intro NO RESEARCH! JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Battle - The King of Hate vs. The King of BS DBF Fights DSP's House DSP: Hello, everyone, I'm DarkSydePhil, DSP for short. Phil was playing online on the new Super Smash Bros game, and like always, he was sucking, despite being a "former pro fighting game player". DSP's character, Sheik, was knocked off the stage by Corrin, and DSP was pissed. DSP: What the fuck! That was laggy bullshit! I hate scrubs! Fuck online play! AH-AH-AH-AH! Suddenly, for the sake of the plot, DSP was sucked into the game, and appeared on the Final Destination stage. His opponent was Wario and no one else was on the stage. The announcer started counting down as Wario got off his bike and chuckled as DSP was confused, but it was too late for him as there was no escape. HERE WE GO! (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBH0O_B6dH4) Wario got on his bike and drove full speed and drove towards DSP, but Phil Burnell was not gonna let that happen, and attempted to run. DSP: Oh shit! Oh shit! However, the Bike easily caught up to Phil and hit him in the back, causing DSP to fly off the stage as Wario got off his bike and ate the thing. DSP: What the fuck, he ate his bike AH-AH-AH-AH! DSP grabbed one of the Items on the stage, which was a baseball bat, and ran at Wario. He swung at Wario, hitting the fat man's hip, knocking him back a few feet, but Wario got up back with ease and swung his fist at DSP, hitting Phil and sending him flying onto a platform. DSP: Ow! Fuck you asshole! DSP got up and started wildly swinging the bat at Wario, who rolled behind Phil and threw him over his shoulder, causing Phil to fly into a bush on the stage. Phil's bat was broken, but lucky for him, an Assist Trophy was there. DSP summoned it and out came out Samurai Goroh, who rushed up to Wario, sword swinging. Wario got stabbed in the stomach, causing Wario to take heavy amounts of damage. Goroh continued slicing Wario until his time was up, and he disappeared. DSP: Not so happy when you're getting beat, asshole?! AH-AH-AH-AH! Wario rushed up to Phil and punched him in the chest and used his Up-B, spinning like a corkscrew and comboing DSP. Wario then attempted to use another one, but DSP was too high. DSP then landed on the ground and grabbed another Item on the ground, which was a Bomb-Omb. DSP: I'm gonna blow yee up! DSP threw the bomb at Wario, who ate the bomb. Wario shook for a little bit, but was all better, which shocked DSP. DSP: Fucking bugged game mechanics! However, Wario's belly started to bulge, and Wario started turning red. Wario quickly rushed up to DSP and unleashed it, catching DSP off guard. Before DSP was blown up, his final words were. DSP: FUCK THIS ONLINE BULLSHIT! However, the power of the fart sent Wario flying off the stage the same time it KO'D DSP, sending both of the fatties flying off the stage. Announcer: Sudden Death! Wario and DSP were immediately brought back to the stage, and they both had 300% on their life gauges. One good hit would end them easily. DSP: Prepare to die, fucking scrub! Wario and DSP both ran at each other and threw rapid punches at each other. The punches were so fast it looked like it was from Jojo. DSP then threw a quick jab at Wario, who Power Shielded it, perfectly blocking the attack. DSP: Fucking Kojima! Wario punched DSP, causing the Worst Gamer Ever to fly off the platform into the Blast Zone, killing him instantly. Announcer: KO! DBX Results Category:Pikells Category:Joke themed DBX Battles Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs DSP Gaming themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs